1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a manually actuated wire cutting and insulation stripping device for electrical conductor wire.
2. Background
In the art of manually actuated tools for cutting and stripping predetermined lengths of insulation from electrical conductor wire there has been a desire to simplify the construction of such device without sacrificing the operating characteristics and the ease with which the tool may be utilized to perform its intended function. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,608 to William J. Baker and assigned to the assignee of the present invention pertains to certain improvements in manually actuated devices of the general type described herein.
It has been determined in the further development of electrical conductor insulation cutting and stripping devices that entirely satisfactory wire and insulation cutting action may be accomplished without requiring that both blades of the insulation cutting and wire cutting blade pair be movable relative to a support frame. Moreover, it has been determined that wire and insulation cutting blades may be made with sufficient precision, particularly with the improvements of the present invention, so as to not require that an external adjustment feature be provided to limit the movement of the blades toward or away from each other. With these desiderata and improvements in mind several other improvements in the configuration of wire insulation cutting and stripping apparatus have also been accomplished with the insulation cutting and stripping apparatus of the present invention.